Disclosed in PTL 1 is a feeder that supplies components stored in carrier tape to a component mounting position without performing splicing work. This feeder is provided with a drive sprocket near the component pickup position on the front section of the feeder, a pushing sprocket provided adjacent to the drive sprocket, and an insertion sprocket on a carrier tape insertion section on the rear section of the feeder. The carrier tape is fed from the carrier tape insertion section to the component pickup position by these sprockets.